Double Take
by marchellv
Summary: When Reva shows up out of no where , with talent that seems to good to be true. It is, with a secret and a mission that takes her closer into the closely knit group of friends, Reva and Vera will have to pick between loyalty and friendships, Will they pull the wool over every onces eyes or be found out before the game starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Double take. A new short story Idea I am testing out. OCxKai and maybe an OCxsuprise.  
**

There was a load cheer, It was a small event, nothing that you would see all the celebrities at but because this was a local event, it was time to show off the local superstars that's hot to superstardom in the sports world. The Bladebreakers where there ready to show off to their local fans.

"This little tournament was a great idea" Max Tate said with a cheerful smile over his face, the armatures would battle against one another, and the winner can battle against Tyson and if they did infect last longer than 10 minutes in the dish the blader would win a week training alongside the team.

"It's all about promotion and keeping the fan base happy" The smaller boy commented adjusting his oversized glasses.

"Don't make it sounds so baloney Kenny" The world champion said as he stood watching the line form in front of the small Shopping center area. "They are here to see me" Tyson toke a confidence stance.

"Keep telling yourself that." A cold Russian commented, Kai stood at one side of their set up table. This was a waist of his time and talent. The BBA was really pushing that contract they made them sign, and the Blue haired Russian was close to showing that papers down a certain big headed team member's mouth.

Tyson ignored Kai as best he could, when the match started, from small to teenagers where all split into their Owen sections competing one on one for the prize. Some of the matches toke longer than other where over in a blink of an eye. That's when most people noticed one blader that was showing more than just amateur skills.

This was easier then she thought, the young woman actually had to dial down her skills not to stand out to much, everything was as they had carful planed it out. Reva's dark purple eyes watched as she clashed another opponents blade from the ring, and gave an innocent smile "sorry about that" she said her tone soft and sweet, only two more challengers left then it was Tyson Granger, She and her sister had been training extremely hard for this opportunity, it would not slip by them.

Reva walked towards the last challenger with a nervous look over her face, it was well rehearsed.  
Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders. "You don't have to take it easy on me" she said loading her beyblade "because I have no intentions of returning the favor.

**Thank you for your time reading, Please review and let me know what you think. Lots of love Marchellv.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Everyone loves a underdog, it was a fact and it was one of many things the black haired girl was using to her advantage, the last match before the prize was against another slightly older boy, he had a determined look in his eyes, shaggy blond hair sweat on his brow as he pushed her blade around the dish. She would let it seem he is winning, get the rooms attention and put on a show.  
"You're going down." The boy said before taking a stance and pulling away from her blade to unleash his bit beast. "Oxenter !" He commanded before light lit their dish, Vera watched as a large Oxe emerged with Golden horns and armored back, it was slightly impressive and it got everyone's attention, they watched expecting her un unleash her bit as well, But Reva didn't.

"It's not good to underestimate your opponent," Reva said her voice was still light, she fisted her hands and focused on her blade, it was almost time for the shows end, her slightly violet colored eyes darkened as she went on the attack.

"Kai are you watching this?" Tyson asked as he stood from their viewing area, the champion was enjoying the match excitement filled him, no one expected anything big to happen at the small event, but there it was the large Oxe and a blade that has yet to unleash a bit, battling it out and the girl wasn't giving up. 

The Russian rolled his eyes "I am not blind." His voice cold and un emotional, this is nothing he has not seen before, When she pulls out some fireworks and laser then he might start to get more interested in the amateurs match.

"That's Neil Vs Reva." Max said as he looked at the line up sheet. "She's not bad I hope she wins!" The American Champ said optimistically, spending a day with her wouldn't be too bad at all.

Reva waited for 5 more minutes before she started to up the game, her blades power starting to increase as she slammed into the bull, he was trying his best to drive her from the dish but now with a smooth movement she was the one driving him, moving slightly faster than before Reva had to keep control of the power she allowed out to show. "I am sorry" Reva said to the boy "But I think this is over." With that his blade went flying past him, his eyes winded as the blade landed in front of the Blade breakers feet.

"The winner is Reva!" The announcer said walking with his microphone. "What a match young lady, you will now face off against Tyson Granger, if you can last in the dish for more than 10 minutes you win weekends worth of training with the bladebreakers." The announcer held the divide towards the black haired girl who gave a sly smile.

"I am so excited to have this chance." It was the truth she had waited a long time for this, she and her sister had both waited; Reva couldn't wait to see her sister when this day is over. That was when Tyson and the rest of his team walked towards them, to greet the winner.

"That was really cool" Tyson was the first to say something, loving the spotlight on him as he held out his hand to Reva, she toke hit giving him a firm shakes.

"Thanks I always try my best." that was a lie. Reva knew it but this was just a part to play.

"You were great!" Max added before posing for a picture with her showing a peace sign.

"Let's get this over with already." Kai stated, annoyed with the ass kissing.

"Tyson and Reva 10 minute son the clock." the announcer called as everyone stepped back and they readied their blades, Give gave a slight smirk as she aimed.

"Good luck!" Tyson called and Reva nodded.

Kai frowned why she smirked all of a sudden.

**Thank you every one for your support and reading. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review with any comments on the story/chapter. Thanks Lots of love xx Marchell. **


	3. Chapter 3

Reva knew it would be a challenge, she simply had to stay in the dish long enough, and that would be all she needed to do to win, But the temptation of actually battling Tyson was so strong to the raven haired girl, she had to keep herself in check. Reva's blade moved fast waving away from Tysons attacks. He was taking it light on her, she could sense it. But it was all part of the game; it was part what she had been training for, not just her but her sister as well.

"You're fast." Tyson commented before he clashed into hers causing sparks to fly form their blades, Reva frowned slightly, there was 5 minutes left. "Let's see how well you keep up now" The world champion added with a cheeky grin.

"Gosh, Tyson." Reva's voice stayed light and mostly emotionless "I hope I can keep this up, it would be just horrible to come this far and be unable to keep up the phase now." She added sounding slightly more like a fan then she wanted to. Reva hated talking while battling it was a stupid way to freak out your opponent, that's where she and her sister differed from each other, Vera loved to talk nonstop.

Tyson laughed, his brown eyes stayed focused on his Dragoon, in the back of his mind he hopped that the slightly sassy girl would be a good challenge, it's been a while since a strong armature entered the blading world. Tyson moved faster surprised when she easy avoided his next onslaught and instead she hit him with a very strong punch. The Japanese champion's eyes widened and looked to her she had a slight smile over her lips.

"Ten seconds left!" The announcement came.

"TYSON, Will you stop messing around, this is embarrassing to watch." Kai's strong cold voice snapped. The Russian felt the anger build up, Tyson was attempting to put on a show, yet the Dranzer holder was in no mood to baby sit a fan girl, so if Tyson let that girl win- he was going to have to answer for it.

"8 …." The crowed changed, Tysons blade pushed hers harder towards the edge of the dish, he could actually feel a sweat threating to break out on his brow.

"7 …" Reva's blade pushed back now near the edge, her eyes narrowed and her muscles started to tense up. The figure in the back ground stepped closer to see.

"6….5" Tyson felt a sweat drop from his forehead drop.

"This is so close." Max gasped then watched stunned as Reva's blade appeared to switch gears and give Tyson's blade what you can only describe as a upper cut sending him flying back to the other side of the dish.

"4….3…" Reva took a deep breath and moved to the center dish just at the right time to once again clashed with Tyson, she could not unleash her power yet… she had a mission yet this was turning out to be way more fun than the black haired girl had first thought.

"2….1." AND ITS OVER! Reva had made it! She lasted in the dish with Tyson Granger!

Tyson caught his blade and frowned something was slightly off about the amateur with mysteries eyes, or maybe he was just being paranoid, but for a moment Tyson could swear he felt that type of power before. "Well done." Tyson said walking towards the Black haired female and held out his hand "You're not bad" He added.

Taking his hand in a firm shake Reva nodded "It was such an honor." Reva said, keeping her attitude modest and humble, She knew hers sister was watching this, but her sister would not be the only one watching them.

After receiving her prize a small money prize and the time and date when she will be spending time with the famous bladebreakers, Reva was pleased and shoot all their hands. "Well I was glad we had some excitement for today." Max told her with the boyish smile that reminded Reva of a tabby cat that got a dish of cream.

"I'll see you all very soon, and I am looking forward to it, believe me." Reva added before walking out of the building, as soon as she exited a cat stopped outside and the Black haired girl slipped in instantly before the car drove away towards the hotel.

"You were great Reva!" a cheerful voice said as the girl that had been watching pulled back the black hoodie showing her face, the exact double of Reva's face, her mirror image, the girl then threw her arms around her sisters neck and hugged her.

" Get off will you." Reva said rolling her eyes "I told you it's a piece of cake." Reva added and looked out the window "Are you sure you're ready to handle the next part Vera ?" Reva asked slightly concern about her twin's sister's ability to play the part in the show.

"Sure thing," She said and handed a small black phone to Reva "By the way, he called to check in" the younger twin said before ting her hair up into a phony tail.

"I'll handle the old fart" Reva said and smiled to her sister "You just get ready for tomorrow"

**A/N :** Thank you for reading ! Please leave a comment 3 I appreciate any and all comments given! Lots of love xx


	4. Chapter 4

Double take

Smoothing her hands over her dress, Vera looked to the open field, the green grass was long and had not been cut in some time it tickled her exposed ankles, she smiled slightly taking pleasure in the small things, she had come to appreciate every small moment, you never know when it could be your last. She could hear the footsteps approaching yet pretended she didn't "Reva you made it!" The voice belongs to Max Tate. She knew his voice already as she turned and smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't be late to a date with the bladebreakers." The young girl said with humor in her voice, her eyes went over one team member to the next, and curiously stopped at Kai's face, he seemed more annoyed then when Reva won, she had heard so many stories of the cold yet powerful Russian, but seeing him this close in person, he does not seem the ruthless almost demonic person that they had been told to watch out for.

"Let's get this over with, I have things to do." Kai commented his crimson eyes casted toward the young girl, He was forced into this and would abandon the situation as soon as he could but right now, something intruded him about the raven haired girl.

"Don't mind Kai." Tyson said with a grin over his face "he didn't have his all-bran flakes this morning." The camion teased and nodded to Vera to follow them, which she did without questioning.

"So we thought we give you the VIP tour." Rei Kon said, he was as she pictured him to be taller in person, yet a calm atmosphere surrounded him.

The Dojo was the first stop, and Vera smiled looking at the home, this was where Tyson grew up and strangely she wondered what it would be like if she and her sister had grown up in a house such as this instead of where they did, a shiver ran down her spin when her mind turned back to the cold frightening nights.

"Well come on Reva" Rei urged with a smile, "How about a friendly match you and me" The Drigger holder suggested, Vera nodded keeping in mind to play her part perfectly, as she was now needed to be like her sister they had to believe they were one and the same.

"I would hate to disappoint." She smiled taking her blade form her holster, the black haired imposter stepped to where Rei stood in front of the blading dish, and Tyson was close by as well being out cola for everyone.

The countdown was fast and her blade entered the dish against Rei's. instantly she picked up his rhythm and even the pulse of his blade, he was fast she frowned slightly as she studied the movements and matched his speed accordingly, in the back of her mind she could hear hers sisters voice reminding her to keep her cool, she could feel herself processing the date streaming form Rie's Drigger as they matched their strengthen. "Hey, you're not bad at all." Rei commented as he when in the offensive, clashing against het time and time against, yet Vera toke the blows her braced for ever impact.

"You're not bad either." She smiled, the black haired female was enjoying the battle , a lot more then she should, she could feel the eyes of the team members drawing to the dish, watching her every move as she had perfected the moves she and hers sister both used. Vera was different from her sister but not in the way your eye could see, hers sister was more independent and played the protective role, yet Vera sometimes wondered if her sister was the stronger twin.

The blond American watched excitedly, it looked so much fun to blade against the new girl, he gave Tyson a nudge as Rei frowned slightly "I want to go next." Max tolled Tyson with a cheerful tone. The baby face member of the team couldn't help noticing how the wind pushed against her, the determination on her face, the red dress she was wearing modeled a long her body showing the black leggings underneath, her raven black hair blowing as form the breeze that's he and Rei where creating, max knew he was not the only one to notice this about her, even the loner looked up from where he stood leaning against the tale with his hips.

"I won't take it easy on you!" Rei said enjoying the changed that the girl posed to him.

"I don't expect anything less from you" she replied quickly and clashed against him once again with quick accurate strikes, they moved in unison that was until Rie blinked and his blade flew past him, Drigger landed behind its master and Rei stood slightly speechless "Wow" He did not expect a quick strike with such force.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were reckless." Reva snapped at her twin sister as she sat down on the bed behind Vera. Reva picked up the devices that they had been entrusted too and shifted hers sisters black hair away from her neck "Hold still." Reva added, she was mad at her few seconds youngers sister for disobeying instructions, the deceive in her hand did create a painful scene of the data stored in the ship inserted in their necks.

"It was fine... I don't think they know." Vera said and then twitched as her sister pressed the cold metal against her neck, They were tools something Vera had forgotten that day, for a minute she imagined herself as a normal teenager. "It was an amazing experience Reva." She said with a smile and relived when the scan finished and the data processed.

"Don't forget it be over soon." Reva said with a frown, she hated to see Vera upset they were quiet different personalities, Reva knew hers sister was softer then she was and it caused them a lot of trouble. "And then we'll start living our own live." She added as her twin looked at her with mirrored eyes.

"But it's still his plan not ours." Vera said in a resent full tone "Let's go get ice cream." Vera said trying to change the subject, She loved ice cream it was a treat that was rarely enjoyed when she was a child. 

Walking throw the shelf's Reva smirked as she put some sweets and chips for them both, Reva watched Vera picking out flavored ice cream, "Hey watch it, keep buying sweets we'll have to roll over our opponents." Reva teased and Vera stuck out her tongue. 

"We train hard enough to stop and smell the roses." Vere said but then froze in her food steps, walking into the shop was none other than Kai Hiwatari. Vera pushed Reva away to behind a tower of stacked cans.

Not far from the scene that was about to take lace Kenny sat staring at his Laptop with a frown over his face, something was really off, he kept going over the strange spike in power they experienced form Reva, Yet there was no explanation for what happened. "Tyson I think there might be something we don't know about this new girl." Kenny said and added "I want to have a closer look at her beyblade."

"Don't be so suspicious Chief." The world champion said as he peeked over Kenny's shoulder. "We got one day left with her, but I think it's fun to have her around." Tyson added before picking up his dragoon "I wonder if she will enter the upcoming tournament."


End file.
